Simples
by Bel 22
Summary: O Caçador sempre soube o seu lugar. Branca de Neve também sempre soube o lugar dele e, para ela, era ao seu lado. Eles pertenciam a mundos diferentes e, ainda assim, estarem juntos parecia tão... certo. Simples.


**N/A: Essa história foi baseada na música** _ **To Be Alone With You**_ **do Sufjan Stevens. Eu recomendo que vocês a ouçam e espero que vocês gostem do enredo todo. Divirtam-se.**

 **Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas adoraria que sim.

 **Ship:** Branca de Neve/Eric.

 **Censura:** Você deve ler o que gosta.

* * *

O Caçador sempre achou que soubesse onde aquilo ia dar.

O seu beijo tinha acordado Branca de Neve, mas isso não era uma prova de que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Pelo menos não significava que eles iriam ficar juntos. Ele era um ex-bêbado e ela tinha sido coroada rainha. Ela merecia alguém integro e digno... como William. Honestamente, aquilo não era baixa auto-estima. O Caçador apenas sabia o seu lugar. Branca de Neve e William tinham sido criados juntos — eles tinham aquele tipo de amor que começava na infância e durava pelo resto da vida.

Não era algo com o qual ele pudesse competir.

No começo, o Caçador imaginou que ninguém tinha se dado conta de sua ausência.

Ele foi para a sua casa e bebeu por três dias e, quando não pôde mais aguentar seu próprio cheiro, ocupou suas mãos e sua cabeça limpando a sua casa. Não que aquilo fosse melhorar de alguma forma o lugar onde ele vivia — sua casa era um buraco, não havia questionamentos sobre isso. Um dia ela tinha sido um lar, quando a mulher dele ainda era viva e iluminava os únicos dois cômodos que eles tinham com o seu sorriso e flores.

Mas agora o lugar era apenas um reflexo de como ele se sentia.

O Caçador finalmente estava no seu habitat natural.

Eventualmente ele teve que voltar a trabalhar, é claro. Precisava comer. Precisava colocar sua vida no eixo. Então ele foi para a floresta e trouxe dois veados para vender na aldeia. Ele estava com o bolso razoavelmente cheio de moedas quando entrou em sua casa.

A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que havia alguém ali. Ele tocou sua espada e esperou por uma briga, mas não foi necessário. A figura esguia coberta pela capa se revelou assim que ele abriu a porta. Ela estava sorrindo para ele e parecia com saudades.

Era Branca de Neve.

Ela correu na direção dele e o abraçou apertado.

— Eu senti sua falta. Por que você foi embora, Eric? — ela sussurrou contra o pescoço dele.

Por um segundo o Caçador não soube o que fazer. Ele se sentiu constrangido no primeiro momento, estranho por estar preso naquele meio abraço. Branca de Neve não o soltou e foi apenas então que ele finalmente tomou coragem para colocar seu braço nas costas dela e abraçá-la de volta. Ele respirou fundo e o cheiro do cabelo dela atingiu direto o seu coração. Ele engoliu seco por um instante. Ela tinha percebido que ele tinha ido embora.

Talvez ela estivesse ali para levá-lo de volta. Mas talvez aquilo não significasse exatamente o que ele queria — ela podia ter sentido falta do _amigo_.

— Eu não sabia o que continuar fazendo lá — ele murmurou, sem jeito.

Branca de Neve riu baixinho pela resposta dele e se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos. Ele estava um pouco sujo de terra pela caçada. Ele era exatamente como ela se lembrava.

— Você poderia ter me dito que estava entediado em vez de apenas partir — ela sussurrou. — Existem muitas coisas para se fazer em um castelo.

Ele apostava que sim.

— Eu senti que precisava voltar para casa.

Branca de Neve mordeu o lábio e encarou seus pés por um instante. Ela não tinha argumentos para isso. Ela conhecia Eric e sabia como ele deveria ter se sentido preso e inquieto dentro do castelo.

— Mas você poderia ter se despedido de mim antes de ir embora — ela sussurrou e ele percebeu que aquilo tinha magoado ela.

— Eu sinto muito — ele murmurou finalmente, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.

Branca de Neve assentiu e colocou o seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

— E eu sinto muito por não ter vindo imediatamente — ela disse. — Eu tinha algumas obrigações... e também levei algum tempo para conseguir despistar os guardas.

O Caçador franziu o cenho.

— Você veio para cá sem escolta?

Branca de Neve hesitou um pouco e então suspirou.

— Sim. Na verdade... sim. Eu queria falar sozinha com você. Sabia que você ia se sentir desconfortável se os guardas ficassem do lado de fora da sua casa enquanto a gente conversasse.

— Você recusou a sua escolta porque não queria que eu me sentisse _desconfortável_?

Ela era inacreditável. E ingênua. E iria acabar morta daquele jeito.

Branca franziu o cenho.

— Não diga isso como se fosse algo absurdo. Eu me importo como você se sente e não queria que você ficasse incomodado. Como eu disse, precisava conversar com você.

Ele não conseguia ver um assunto que eles tivessem em comum. Ele não conhecia matemática e não podia ajudar nas contas do castelo. William já estava cuidando e liderando guardas, então não havia lugar para ele ali também. O Caçador não era bom em trabalhos manuais nem em dar conselhos, então, não, não havia nada que os unissem.

— Como eu posso te ajudar? — ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada a oferecer para ela.

Já haviam caçadores demais no castelo — alguns melhores do que ele.

Mas Branca de Neve não pensava assim.

— Eu sinto a sua falta, Eric — ela murmurou suavemente. Os olhos dela eram os maiores olhos que ele já tinha visto e pareciam a ponto de tragá-lo. — Eu sinto a sua falta... e eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar sobre aquele beijo. E sobre o que ele significou.

— Que beijo? — ele perguntou por puro reflexo. Sabia qual era o beijo que ela estava dizendo. Ele não tinha conseguido parar de pensar no maldito beijo desde que ele acontecera. O Caçador tinha estado de joelhos por causa daquele beijo. Ele tinha perdido o seu maldito coração por causa dele, e agora estava a ponto de perder a sua cabeça.

— O beijo que me acordou — Branca de Neve disse baixinho. Ela tocou seus próprios lábios e o Caçador estremeceu um pouco. — O beijo que me trouxe de volta à vida.

Ela tinha que parar de chamá-lo de Eric. Ninguém o chamava de Eric havia anos.

Ele mal conseguia respirar quando ela dizia o seu nome.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, Branca.

Ele se arrependeu de tê-la chamado pelo nome assim que saiu. Talvez agora devesse tratá-la por "Vossa Majestade". Ele tinha péssimas maneiras.

Branca de Neve franziu o cenho por um instante, então mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso ter imaginado aquilo — ela murmurou para si mesma. De repente ela estava muito insegura e assustada. — Eu... eu senti. — Ela olhou para Eric. — Eu _senti_ o beijo e... depois... eu pude sentir o seu cheiro. Sobra a minha pele. Sobre os meus lábios e sobre o meu rosto todinho. — Ela engoliu seco. — Por favor, não minta para mim.

Ele jamais conseguiria fazer isso.

O Caçador correu sua mão pelos seus cabelos e fechou os olhos por um instante, pensando na posição que se encontrava.

— Eu não sei o que te dizer — ele admitiu.

— Me diga a verdade — Branca de Neve pediu. — Aquele beijo... ele foi um sinal de que você gosta de mim? Pelo menos um pouco?

— Eu quis salvar a sua vida — Eric se defendeu, cuidadosamente escolhendo se esquivar da pergunta dela.

— E você a salvou, Eric... O que eu quero saber é: você foi movido puramente pelo desejo de salvar uma amiga, ou o que eu sinto, você sente também?

O coração dele começou a bater mais rápido. _O que ela sentia?_

— Eu não sei — ele disse. Seu peito ia e vinha na direção dela.

Branca de Neve mordeu o lábio, então riu baixinho.

— Eu vivi a minha vida inteira trancada em uma torre. Todo mundo acha que isso significa que eu sou muito ingênua, mas, na verdade, significa que eu tive bastante tempo para pensar. — Ela fez uma pausa. Não conseguia parar de encará-lo. —Eu ainda tenho cada memória da minha infância... Eu ainda me lembro de cada história que o meu pai me contou sobre ele e minha mãe e o amor que havia entre os dois e... e eu acredito, Eric, que possa estar sentindo isso por você. Eu quero ficar perto de você e te tocar e não parar nunca.

— Branca... — ele começou, mas ela ainda não tinha terminado.

— Eu perdi grande parte da minha vida, Eric, e não estou disposta a perder mais. Eu estou tentando fazer o que é certo para o meu povo, foi um compromisso que eu assumi, mas existe outra coisa. Eu tenho um compromisso comigo mesma de fazer o que é certo para mim, também, então eu decidi que tinha que vir até aqui e dizer que eu te amava e descobrir se você, talvez, pudesse sentir o mesmo pro mim. — Ela estava tímida agora. Branca sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça. — Eu prometi que ia tentar não te intimidar, mas não sei se está funcionando.

— Você não está me intimidando — ele garantiu. — Eu... eu não sei o que te dizer. Eu não sei nem por onde começar.

— Me diga se você gosta de mim também ou se eu devo ir embora.

O Caçador deu um passo para frente, repentinamente ansioso.

— Não vá embora — ele pediu.

Mas Branca de Neve precisava mais do que aquilo.

— Você quer que eu fique?

— Quero.

Ainda não era o suficiente.

— Por quanto tempo? — ela sussurrou, dando um passo para frente também.

— Por quanto tempo você desejar ficar.

Ela quase rangeu os dentes. Eric não precisava estar dificultando tanto as coisas.

— Eu quero ficar para sempre — ela sussurrou.

Eric piscou.

— Então fique — ele pediu.

Eles finalmente tinham chegado onde ela queria. Branca de Neve se aproximou tanto que, quando eles respiravam, seus peitos se tocavam. Ela olhou para cima, ansiosa pelo que iria acontecer.

— Você vai me beijar?

— Você quer que eu te beije?

— Por favor — ela pediu, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Ele cheirava a terra e folhas molhadas e vida. Ele tinha gosto de algo azedo e doce como a sobremesa de morango do jantar dela. Os lábios dele eram exatamente como ela se lembrava e dessa vez também havia mãos. Eric estava com as mãos por todas as suas costas e seu cabelo. Branca podia sentir os calos dos dedos dele no seu couro cabeludo e em sua nuca. Ela começou a sentir o fundo de seu estômago se agitar e soube que não era o fundo do seu _estômago_.

Branca de Neve sabia o que era sexo. Ela já tinha visto os guardas da torre se divertirem com mulheres durante os seus turnos de vigiá-la. Eles sempre pensavam que ela estava dormindo. Ela também sabia o que era abuso. Já tinha visto Finn machucar algumas meninas que trazia para Ravenna. Mas aquilo que estava acontecendo entre ela e Eric não se comparava a nenhuma daquelas duas coisas porque era bonito.

Branca abriu a sua capa a deixou no chão. Então ela começou a abrir o seu vestido.

Eric se afastou por um segundo.

— Branca, você...

— Eu disse que eu quero te tocar e não parar nunca... — ela sussurrou. — Você quer parar?

Ele não queria. Mas, ainda assim, precisava ter certeza que ela entendia o que ia acontecer ali. Ele não queria que ela se arrependesse.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? — ele perguntou.

Branca de Neve assentiu.

Ela colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o coração dele.

— Significa que nós vamos ficar juntos... — Ela comprimiu os lábios e respirou fundo. Não sabia como descrever aquilo. — Nossos corações vão estar juntos — ela murmurou, por fim, e colocou a sua outra mão um pouco abaixo do umbigo dele —, e então nossos corpos.

— Você já esteve assim com alguém antes? — ele perguntou.

Precisava saber quão delicado precisava ser.

— Não, mas eu estou assim aqui. Com você.

Muito delicado.

Ele pegou a palma dela que estava em cima do seu coração e a beijou.

— O que nós vamos fazer... Pode gerar um bebê.

Branca de Neve piscou.

— Eu sei.

Ele continuou segurando a mão dela.

— Você não tem medo?

— Nunca é medo que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado, Eric.

O Caçador ainda estava inseguro.

— E William? — ele quis saber.

Branca de Neve piscou.

— O que tem William? — ela perguntou, incerta. Não sabia por que William tinha sido mencionado em um momento como esse. Como Eric podia pensar em William?

— Eu achei que vocês fossem ficar juntos — o Caçador murmurou.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Nós estamos juntos. Ele faz parte do meu povo. Ele comanda os meus soldados.

— Eu achei que você fosse querer ficar com ele como quer ficar comigo agora.

— Eu achei que sim — ela admitiu. — Mas o que eu sinto por William é diferente. Ele faz parte das minhas memórias de criança. Ele mora no meu coração e sempre terei um carinho especial por ele, mas é diferente, Eric — ela prometeu. — Me disseram que o meu coração é puro e que ele não se engana, e ele está me dizendo que eu tenho que estar aqui com você. Eu quero estar aqui com você, não com William.

Branca de Neve se aproximou dele e o respirou profundamente. Ela gemeu baixinho.

— Você promete? — ele perguntou. Ele tinha tido seu coração partido uma vez. Não sobreviveria na segunda.

— O meu coração é seu, Eric — ela disse... e ele acreditou.

Ele acreditou e a puxou para um novo beijo. Então a levou até a sua cama. De repente desejou ter lençóis melhores para que ela pudesse se deitar, mas Branca não prestou atenção nisso. Ele foi gentil. Ele a deixou ofegante e molhada e deu a ela as estrelas. Ela deu a ele compreensão, estabilidade, confiança. Eric sempre soube o seu lugar, mas então ele beijou Branca e a sentiu contra si enquanto ele deslizava suavemente dentro dela... aí ele não soube de mais nada.

Ele não queria ser imprudente ou leviano com o corpo dela, então, depois de ter certeza que ela tinha tido prazer no final, ele saiu dela. Eric estava suado e trêmulo e ele sentiu as mãos de Branca de Neve em suas costas. Ela disse como gostava dele e como estava feliz e então tocou o rosto dele e o beijou e Eric gozou no colchão.

Aquilo não era cem por cento eficaz, mas diminuiria as chances dela ter um bebê.

Ele ainda estava arfando quando deitou com as costas no colchão e puxou Branca de Neve para o seu peito. Ele podia encarar para sempre as mechas dela, molhadas de suor, grudadas em sua testa. E o sorriso dela... sempre o fazia perder o ar.

— Eu te machuquei alguma hora?

Ela não tinha reclamado em nenhum momento, ou feito cara de dor — ele tinha estado bem atento a todas as reações dela —, mas ele poderia ter perdido alguma coisa.

— Não. Era para ter machucado?

Ele não tinha certeza.

A única pessoa com quem ele tinha dormido era a sua mulher e, naquela época, ainda não tinha dormido com ninguém. Podia ter sido pior com ela apenas porque ambos eram inexperientes.

— Não — ele finalmente disse —, eu acho que não.

Branca de Neve sorriu para ele.

— Eu... eu posso te tocar?

Eric assentiu. A curiosidade dela levou os dois mais longe e eles fizeram sexo de novo. Dessa vez, Branca de Neve ficou por cima. Quando Eric a afastou, no final, ela perguntou por que ele fez isso e ele gaguejou um pouco explicando. Foi estranho, mas o sentimento de poder conversar esses assuntos constrangedores com alguém era bom.

Eric a beijou antes de Branca de Neve ir embora.

Ela estava parada debaixo do batente de sua porta e tinha acabado de ajeitar a sua capa a puxar o capuz para cobrir o seu rosto. Eric tinha erguido o queixo dela e colado seus lábios nos dela.

— Eu vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível — ela prometeu, então se foi.

Ela realmente voltou o mais rápido possível. Dessa vez ele estava em casa quando ela chegou, então não foi pego de surpresa. Branca de Neve vinha sempre que podia, mas ele começou a perceber como as viagens estavam deixando ela exausta.

— Você deveria aproveitar suas folgas para descansar, não para ficar ainda mais desgastada vindo me visitar — ele disse uma vez.

Branca de Neve suspirou fundo. Havia olheiras debaixo dos olhos dela.

— Eu sinto sua falta — ela murmurou. — Não gosto de ficar longe de você.

Eles estavam deitados na cama dele. Eric beijou o ombro nu de Branca.

— Eu também não gosto de ficar longe de você.

Ela piscou por um segundo.

— Então venha para o castelo comigo — ela disse.

Ele riu um pouco, mas parou quando percebeu que ela estava falando sério.

— Ninguém aceitaria que nós ficássemos juntos se não estivéssemos casados, Branca. As pessoas... elas iriam falar. — Mais do que isso, elas poderiam ser más com Branca. Ele jamais poderia suportar isso, ser o motivo que instigasse a grosseria das pessoas que machucaria Branca.

Mas Branca de Neve tinha uma solução para aquilo também.

— Então se case comigo — ela disse.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. Não queria feri-la, então precisava pensar bem em suas palavras.

— Eu te amo — ele disse —, mas eu não conseguiria ser um rei.

Branca de Neve se virou para ficar de frente para ele. Seu nariz estava tocando o dele agora. Era a primeira vez que Eric dizia que a amava.

— Você não precisa ser um rei — ela sussurrou —, você só precisa ser o meu marido.

O que ele podia fazer? Ele a seguiu.

A mudança de Eric para o castelo foi... estranha. Ninguém o tratava abertamente mal, mas todo mundo o olhava com suspeita. Exceto por William, que agora não o olhava mais. O casamento tinha sido maior do que ele teria gostado, mas Branca de Neve fez tudo o que esteve ao seu alcance para deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Ele apreciou cada esforço.

Mesmo depois do casamento, ele não era tratado como um rei. Ele tinha uma coroa, mas não a usava. Ele tinha uma cadeira ao lado da de Branca de Neve quando o castelo ficava aberto e o povo vinha falar com ela, mas não se sentava nela. Os empregados ainda se referiam a ele como "Caçador", mas ele preferia assim.

Ele não se encaixava naquele ambiente, mas, ainda assim, nunca estivera tão feliz na sua vida.

Ele ainda gostava de caçar, então podia providenciar os pratos dos jantares para as cozinheiras. Ele tinha aprendido a fazer matemática e a ler e agora gostava de passar suas tardes na biblioteca do castelo. Ele agora tinha lençóis limpos para fazer amor com a sua mulher e um jardim apenas para si. Mais do que tudo isso, Branca estava ao seu lado.

Ela o encontrou no jardim. Ele estava com as costas apoiadas contra o tronco de uma árvore e não a ouviu chegar no começo. Mas ela foi se aproximando e o barulho dos passos dela ficou mais alto. Branca de Neve estava soltando o seu cabelo quando ele a encontrou. Ela estava usando calças por baixo do vestido e estava sem a sua coroa. Ela estava sorrindo para ele.

— Como foi o seu dia? — ela perguntou suavemente.

Em vez de responder, Eric a ergueu e a segurou debaixo da bunda para que ela pudesse beijá-lo sem ficar nas pontas dos pés. Branca cruzou seus tornozelos atrás do quadril dele. Em vez de responder, Eric abriu a boca e correspondeu ao beijo de sua esposa.

Ainda era estranho pensar em si mesmo como um homem casado.

O tipo de coisa estranha mais bonita do mundo.

Branca de Neve apoiou suas mãos no peito dele e balançou seus pés. Ele não a deixaria cair. Quando o beijo acabou, ambos estavam sorrindo.

— Como foi o seu dia? — Eric perguntou para ela.

Branca de Neve mordeu o lábio.

— Produtivo.

Mas o sorriso que ela estava tentando conter dizia a ele que havia mais.

— O que foi? — Eric perguntou.

— Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa — ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.

Eric olhou a sua volta.

— Nós estamos sozinhos aqui — ele disse para ela.

Branca de Neve ergueu a barra do seu vestido até a altura da sua cintura e abaixou o cós da sua calça.

— Eu não tinha certeza... Minha menstruação estava atrasada há mais de três meses, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza... e então... isso. — Ela estava apontando para a sua barriga. Havia uma ondulação muito firme entre os quadris de Branca de Neve. Era o tipo de coisa que surgia quando você comia muito no jantar ou estava grávida.

Eric engoliu seco. Aí as lágrimas vieram.

Eles iam ter um bebê.

Depois que se casaram, Eric parou de tentar evitar um bebê. Mas, ainda assim, era uma surpresa tudo ter acontecido tão rápido. Ele jamais tinha esperado ser tão... abençoado. Pela primeira vez se sentia grato por alguma coisa. Por Branca e agora pelo bebê que ela estava esperando, que era uma parte dela e uma parte dele.

— Você está feliz? — ele perguntou com a voz embargada para ela.

— Muito. Você está feliz? — ela perguntou, um pouco insegura.

Sabia que ele a amava, mas isso não significava que ele estava pronto para iniciar uma família. Ou talvez significasse.

Naquele caso, significava.

— Eu estou tão feliz que eu mal consigo falar — ele sussurrou. — Eu estou tão feliz que eu poderia fazer amor com você aqui mesmo.

Branca de Neve sorriu. A mão dela acariciou suavemente o peito dele.

— Como você mesmo disse, nós estamos sozinhos aqui.

Aquilo foi um incentivo suficiente.

Eric colocou Branca no chão tempo bastante para abaixar as calças dela e descer as suas. Ele a pegou no colo novamente e então a encostou contra a árvore. Branca gemeu baixinho quando o sentiu dentro dela. Ela arquejou e apertou os ombros dele com força.

Eric tinha sido o Caçador e então o marido da Branca de Neve e agora também era um pai. Branca de Neve sabia qual era o lugar dele e, nos últimos tempos, tinha conseguido convencê-lo no que acreditava: que o lugar dele era ao lado dela. Branca tinha estado certa o tempo todo. Eles tinham que ficar juntos. Ele tinha encontrado o seu lugar. Eric aumentou o ritmo e pôde sentir os seios dela rígidos contra o seu peito. Ele podia sentir a respiração irregular dela batendo contra o seu pescoço e as coxas dela apertando seus quadris.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou para ela.

— _Eric_ — Branca choramingou, apertando os olhos.

Ela podia sentir as cascas da árvore contra suas costas, através do pano do vestido. Eles estavam completamente vestidos e ainda assim juntos. Ela gemeu baixinho quando o ouviu gemer também.

Então ela veio e aí ele e eles acabaram escorregando para o chão. Seus joelhos estavam moles demais para conseguir sustentá-los.

Eric beijou a bochecha de Branca. Ele colocou uma das mechas do cabelo negro dela atrás da orelha dela.

— Eu não acho que alguém já amou outra pessoa como eu te amo, Branca. Você me deu tudo e eu gostaria de te oferecer algo em troca também.

— Mas tudo o que eu te dei você já me deu em troca também — ela murmurou. — Não houve um momento em que não tivéssemos estado quites, Eric.

Então ele percebeu que ela estava certa.

Acontece que Eric sempre esperou pelo pior... ele sempre esperou não ser o suficiente e, com isso, arruinar tudo.

Branca o beijou e ficou de pé para arrumar o seu vestido.

— Espero que ninguém tenha nos visto. Seria uma situação muito indecorosa para uma rainha — Eric comentou, brincando. Ele não estava preocupado em terem sido vistos. Ninguém entrava no seu jardim — todos tinham medo demais dele.

— Eu adoro ser uma rainha — Branca disse enquanto tirava algumas folhas do seu vestido —, mas, acontece, Eric, que eu também gosto muito de ser sua esposa. E sua esposa não se importa muito em ser indecorosa.

Isso fez com que ele a puxasse de volta para o seu lado.

Branca de Neve começou a rir e ele a beijou e ela continuou rindo por entre o beijo.

Ele nunca imaginou que ficar junto de Branca pudesse ser tão... simples.

Era simples e também era certo.

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
